NaruSasu: Tricked Into
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: After listening to Iruka's story about how wonderful it was to be the seme to Kakashi, Naruto wanted to try it but Sasuke refuses... so he comes up with a little plan. Slight KakaIru, NaruSasu SasuNaru. Yaoi with smex


NaruSasu: Tricked Into

Sasuke and Naruto were invited to go to Ichiraku's Ramen by Iruka and Kakashi

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled half way down the street

"What's the rush?" Sasuke said catching up to Naruto

"Ramen~!" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked

"Heh I should have known" Sasuke said and Naruto grinned

"Yeah you should have; how long have I been your boyfriend?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled

"Heh, five years"

"Right~ let's go~!"

Right then they got to Ichiraku and met up with Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka was even more bubbly than normal and Kakashi looked so tired he could pass out

"Hey guys~" Iruka said and hugged Sasuke and Naruto hard "how are you~?"

"…Hi" Sasuke mumbled out trying to breath

"I-Iruka Sensei please let go of us" Naruto said and Iruka apologized before letting the two go. Naruto and Sasuke gasped for breath and looked at the two sensei with a concern look and ordered food

"Ok so what's up with you two?" Naruto asked

"Well, Kakashi finally let me be seme last night~!"

"Really?" Naruto asked as their food came and took a bite of his and Iruka nodded hyperly. Naruto gulped down the food he had in his mouth

"Sweet~" Naruto said

"Not really" Kakashi said tiredly

"All ukes say that" Iruka said mockingly and Kakashi pulled him close

"Iru you were only seme once, and remember you're still my uke" Kakashi said and kissed him on the lips gently, making Iruka blush. The two older nin looked to the younger ones; Naruto looking at Sasuke

"Sasu? Can I be seme for once?" Naruto asked and Sasuke at the time was eating ramen, and when hearing the question, choked on the food. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then glared at their former sensei, as if it was their fault.

Sasuke looked at Naruto after drinking water to calm down

"NO way in HELL" Sasuke said and Naruto pouted and poked at Sasuke's side innocently and childishly

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I'm seme!" Sasuke yelled

"Ahem, if you didn't hear me earlier, Iru was seme once, but I'm still his seme" Kakashi said and Naruto grinned and nodded hyperly

"Yeah, please Sasuke?" Naruto said and Sasuke glared at Kakashi

"Oh you just had to say that didn't you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically making Kakashi blink

"But it was the truth"

"Yeah well I—" Sasuke started

"Come on Sasuke please let me once?" Naruto pleaded

"I said NO!" Sasuke said and was faced against his weakness, Naruto's pleading puppy eyed face with his lip in a pout.

"GOD, I said no! NO!" Sasuke yelled looking to the side to avoid the piercing look of his lover

Naruto looked down for a second and smiled, with an idea in his mind

"Fine" Naruto said shocking the other ninja. Naruto never gives up that easily; like once he wanted something from the store that was very very expensive and pestered Sasuke for weeks to get it for him.

"Sasuke, are you done?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded slowly

"Let's go home" Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye that only Kakashi saw. Kakashi smirked knowing what the blond might be thinking.

"…Ok" Sasuke said

The two thanked the Chunin and the Jonin for the meal and left the way to their house; and yes sometime in their five years of being together, they decided to live in the same house

That night Naruto walked to Sasuke with a lusty look and hugged him from behind. Sasuke was doing dishes at the time

"Sasu…please can you—?" Naruto asked lustfully earning a growl from his lover

"I'm not letting you be seme. Period" Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled

"I know, I know; I want you to take me" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked dropping what he was doing, literally, and turned around with an equally lusty look

"Heh, fine"

Sasuke brought Naruto into a passionate kiss and Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck bringing him closer. Sasuke without breaking the kiss brought his hand to Naruto's jacket's zipper and started unzipping it.

Naruto smirked as he led them to their room, still without breaking the kiss. Once they got into the room Sasuke broke the kiss and shut the door, and looked to Naruto with a smirk

"So you want me, hmm?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smirked

"Yes of course…but…" Naruto stared confusing Sasuke

"But what?" Sasuke asked, and all the sudden was pinned down on the bed. Sasuke was shocked and tried to break free, but his lover's grip was too strong. Naruto held Sasuke's arms above his head, with rope that was chakra enhanced. Sasuke glared as Naruto got on top of him

"Naruto! I SAID you CAN'T be seme!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto chuckled and leaned close to Sasuke's ear

"Heh, but you'll like it, everyone does, might be in denial, but they all do" Naruto whispered softly and in a husky voice that made Sasuke blush

"But you're uke" Sasuke mumbled

"And tonight the roles change" Naruto said and pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. Sasuke tried so hard to escape, but slowly lost all energy and started to kiss back. Naruto smirked and broke the kiss and smiled

"Seems like someone likes this" Naruto teased causing Sasuke to blush again

"Shut up…ahh" Sasuke started but his sentence ended in a moan, since Naruto started kissing his jaw line

"You like this don't you?" Naruto asked putting a hand up Sasuke's shirt making Sasuke gasp

"N-Naruto…n-no, please…my pride will—" Sasuke started and Naruto smirked and licked Sasuke's cheek, up to his ear and slowly whispered gently

"You should let go of your pride every once in a while"

"N-no"

"Heh, heh… I'll change your mind" Naruto said gently nipping at Sasuke's ear, before Sasuke could speak what was on his mind. Sasuke froze and grunted slightly trying not to moan, even if it felt good, and Naruto caught it

"Heh… Sasuke… you shouldn't try to hold it in"

"…I-I'm not holding in anything" Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled

'So stubborn' "Really, are you sure about that?" Naruto asked beginning to nip and suck at Sasuke's neck as he was gently pinching Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke froze and bit his lip and shake to avoid moaning. Naruto smirked

'One more idea' Naruto thought pulling his hand out of Sasuke's shirt and brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth and licked them to make them wet. After they were wet enough, he put his hand back up Sasuke's shirt and once again pinched his nipple. Sasuke gasped slightly and bit his lip harder

"I-I won't give in!"

"Heh…" Naruto pinched it a little harder and Sasuke lost all energy and unconsciously let at a loud moan. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke blushed deeply, and pecked his lips

"See now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke blushed looking to the side and didn't say anything and Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke passionately. But it wasn't one-sided, since Sasuke began to kiss back with just as much passion

"N-Naruto" Sasuke mumbled as Naruto stuck his tongue in his mouth, and started teasing the other. Sasuke growled slightly and started to wrestle with the other tongue, because he just won't give in

'I need some dominance' Sasuke thought and felt Naruto smirk as if he had heard his lover's though. Naruto then pinched his nipple again making Sasuke gasp and Naruto gained dominance.

"Ah…not…fair" Sasuke mumbled and Naruto chuckled and broke free

"Yes it is~"

"Sh-shut up" Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled again as his hand slid out from under Sasuke's shirt and lightly touched Sasuke's really hard member over his pants. This caused Sasuke to shiver in delight and Naruto had a shock look on his face

"You're this hard already?" Naruto asked started to rub it over the clothing, making Sasuke moan.

"N-Naruto…"

"I know you want more Sasu-Chan, so if I let your wrists go, would you submit?" Naruto asked softly and Sasuke froze and bit his lip

"I'm waiting…"

"…Yes" Sasuke mumbled so soft that Naruto couldn't hear

"What was that?"

"…I said yes" Sasuke said, his face was red and Naruto smirked teasingly

"Yes what?"

"Yes damnit! YES! I'll submit!" Sasuke yelled throwing his pride out of the window. Naruto chuckled and pecked Sasuke's lips and took the restraint off of Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke then pulled Naruto closer to him, continuing the kiss. As the two kissed, Sasuke's hands worked to take off the jacket he was working on taking off before. Once it was off, Naruto started kissing Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke pushed his hand up Naruto's shirt, making Naruto gasp

"S-Sasuke" Naruto mumbled on Sasuke's neck, sending pleasant chills up Sasuke's spine

"N-Naruto"

Naruto knew the tone of voice and nodded. Naruto pulled off Sasuke's shirt discarding it across the room. Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss, which didn't last long, as Naruto broke free and started kissing down Sasuke's chest, making Sasuke groan deeply. Naruto trailed down to a nipple and kissed it and took it into his mouth, sucking and licking it, making Sasuke arch his back and Naruto chuckled and began to nip at it

"N-Nahhh…rutooooh" Sasuke moaned out, holding Naruto's back close to his body. Naruto smirked and gave the untouched nipple the same treatment as the other. Naruto was about to continue his path down, but Sasuke stopped him

"Wh-What is it Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke glared at the name and tugged on Naruto's shirt. Naruto smiled and nodded, letting Sasuke take off his shirt

"Happy?" Naruto asked

"…Yes…" Sasuke mumbled blushed

"Heh heh cute"

"…Shut up"

"But Sasu…you are" Naruto said before Sasuke respond, Naruto kissed down his stomach, making Sasuke lost for words. Naruto stuck his tongue inside the bellybutton, making Sasuke gasp in surprise; he never did that to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and slowly and lightly licked around Sasuke's stomach. It was twitching slightly from the light contact

"Have a ticklish side, eh Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Oh…Sh-shut up"

Naruto then began to undo Sasuke's pants, feeling Sasuke rub his back gently. As Naruto started to pull down the pants, he started kissing Sasuke's neck, trailing up to his lips. The two kissed passionately; both moaning into the kiss. Sasuke moaned because he felt his pants come off fully, and he started undoing Naruto's pants.

Naruto looked at the bulge in Sasuke's boxers and smirked

"You're really that turned on by me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke didn't answer except a loud moan, making Naruto chuckle

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Ah..." Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto put his hand down his boxers

"N-Naruuuu-Toooh"

Naruto began stroking Sasuke's member with one hand as the other was starting to pull down the last article of clothing. Naruto smirked at the sight of Sasuke, who was blushed and panting hard

"Wow Sasu, you really are hard"

"A-ahhhh"

"heh"

"N-Naruto, pl-please"

"Huh? You want me to stop?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head

"M-mo-more"

"Heh"

Naruto leaned down and kissed the tip of Sasuke's member making Sasuke moan and arch his back. Naruto kissed down the member and licked it to the tip, sending Sasuke into ecstasy. Naruto took the whole member in his mouth, making Sasuke let out a long moan, one that was yet heard by Naruto. Naruto then began sucking on it

"N-Nahhh Naruto"

"Mmm, like that Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled as he sucked harder

"G-god Naruto"

Naruto smirked and twirled his tongue around it as he sucked and Sasuke had tears form from all the pleasure he is receiving.

"N-Nahh-Narutohh…gonnahhh cummmmm"

Naruto stopped and looked at him shocked

"What already, we just started"

"…"

"You never before"

Sasuke blushed and looked to the side. In truth he was a very light cummer. He was always on the brink of cumming when he was seme, but he was always had a plan to make Naruto cum first, since he was seme. That was one of the reasons Sasuke didn't wasn't Naruto to be seme because he would've found out.

"Heh, so always been fast at cumming huh, turned on by me that much?" Naruto asked seductively and leaned to Sasuke's lips and kissed them lightly and put three fingers to his mouth. Sasuke blushed and took them in and started sucking and licking around them, while trying to take of Naruto's pants off. Naruto's free hand caressed Sasuke's hip as Sasuke slowly took off his pants and boxers, rubbing his hips at the same time.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke grabbed his member and started stroking it, so he quickly pulled out his fingers from Sasuke's mouth and entered one finger in Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke groaned, letting go of Naruto's eraction

"Ahh…y-you're never letting me have any dominance are you?"

"You know me well"  
"…Fuck you"

"My pleasure"

Naruto entered another finger and started thrusting them in and out. Sasuke froze in slight pain and moaned and Naruto smirked and added the last finger/ Sasuke screamed and arched his back and Naruto grinned and kept thrusting them in and out until he found what he was looking for, Sasuke's special spot

"NARUTOOO!"

"Heh, found it" Naruto said taking out his fingers and positioned himself to the entrance, causing Sasuke to moan

"Ready?"

"Yes! Just hurry up!"

Naruto chuckled and began to enter Sasuke, making him scream

"Wow Sasu…you're tight"

"Gah…grr…I-It's because ahh….I-I-I never b-been u-uke before…"

Naruto laughed and pushed all the way inside of Sasuke and Sasuke groaned deeply and started panting

"Tell me when I can move" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. A minute had passed and Sasuke let out a needy moan

"M-move"

"You sure?" Naruto asked shocked

"Yes god, NOW!"

Naruto began thrusting in and out slowly and gently. Sasuke groaned in need.

"Faster! H-Harder!"

"You're going to be sore in the morning"

"S-so what? Just please!"

"Fine" Naruto said and quickened his pace as well as how hard he was going, just like Sasuke wanted. Sasuke started moaning loud in pain and pleasure.

Even though he was moaning nonstop at Naruto's continuing thrusting, Sasuke pulled him into a passionate kiss. This happened for at least a minute, until Naruto hit a certain spot causing Sasuke to break the kiss and scream in pleasure

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and kept hitting that spot nonstop.

Ten minutes have passed and Sasuke felt his climax coming

"N-Naruto, I-I'm gonna cum!"

Naruto shook his head slightly

"Really?"

"…Ahh….yes!"

"Sasuke how? I mean I can at least last an hour" Naruto said continuing to thrust

"Gah… I-I'm not you"

"…I know" Naruto said smirking "It's just a little funny"

"Oh…shu-shut up"

"Sasuke don't force it, let it our"

"Th-then what about you?"

"I'll cum somehow"

"Ah-ahhh… y-you wahhhhnt me to suck you off?" Sasuke asked and Naruto stopped moving and shook his head

"I want to cum inside of you"

Sasuke blushed "Well then…what if I suck you off until the point y-you feel like cumming and you c-can cum inside of me"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled

"If you want" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded and Naruto slowly slid out and both of them sat up. Sasuke looked at Naruto's member hungrily and Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's head. Sasuke then took Naruto's eraction in his mouth and started sucking on it, hard, making Naruto moan loud

Minutes later

"S-Sasuke…g-gonna cum" Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke, and Sasuke looked at him

"I-I know, me too" Sasuke said laying back down "C-come on already~!" he begged

"Heh…yeah…ok" Naruto said positioning to Sasuke's entrance again

"Still might hurt"

"D-don't care" Sasuke said moaning as he felt Naruto enter him

"As fast and hard as before?" Naruto asked

"Oh g-god yes!"

"Heh you're adorable" Naruto said going the same speed and Sasuke blushed

"Wh-what are you talk…AHHH!"

Naruto kept hitting the same special spot over and over and over

"Gah…err" Sasuke said in pants

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I-I'm gonna cum"

"Don't force it, let it out"

"N-no!"

"Let it out"

"N….ahh Narutoooo!" Sasuke said as he came over both of their chests

"I-I'm close" Naruto said as Sasuke started panting

One more powerful thrust, Naruto came deep inside of Sasuke, making both moan deeply.

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke, pulling out of him and laid on the side. Sasuke looked at Naruto; both were panting and were lost in each other's eyes

"N-Naruto"

Naruto didn't say anything but pull Sasuke into a passionate kiss. Naruto broke free and Kisses Sasuke on the forehead

"Did you like it?"

"G-god yes"

"So if you liked it, would you let me be seme some other times?"

"…maybe…depends"

"…But it was fun right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah…we'll switch…every once in…" Sasuke said yawning "in a while"

"…Sasu… you want to get clean up… or—"

"Sleep" Sasuke said shutting his eyes and Naruto smiled and pulled him to his chest and kissed him on the forehead

"Goodnight Sasuke, you deserve a well night's rest" Naruto said softly "I…love you"

"…I…love…you…too" Sasuke mumbled in his sleep and Naruto smiled and fell asleep as well, still holding Sasuke in a tight protective embrace.

The morning came and the two woke up

"Morning Naruto"

"G'morning Sasuke" Naruto said grinning.

Naruto got up and picked Sasuke up and started walking to the bath room, Sasuke blushed and held onto Naruto, too tired to argue of do anything

"Shower or bath?" Naruto asked and Sasuke blushed

"Bath's more relaxing" Sasuke said

"Bath it is"

As Naruto got the bath going, Sasuke got out relaxing bath gel things and Naruto smirked

"Aww does my Sasu-chan like baths?" Naruto asked

"So what if I do?" Sasuke asked blushing "plus don't call me 'Sasu-chan'" Sasuke said

"Hahaha. Hey Sasuke bath's ready"

"Good"

Once they got into the bath, the relaxing gels dissolved into the water, and the hot water was so soothing to their muscles.

"Ahh, it is relaxing" Naruto said pulling Sasuke closer

"Told… you" Sasuke said leaning against Naruto and kissed him on the cheek

"Oh, Sasu-ch—" Naruto said earning a death glare from Sasuke

"Narutooo" Sasuke said evilly

"I mean Sasuke, happy?" Naruto said

"Yes, and what?"

"…Well remember we need to see Iruka and Kakashi at 2 at Ichiraku today"

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked

"About 8"

"Oh…ok" Sasuke said and moved slightly wincing

"Still sore?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded

"Yes, thanks to you"

"Well you asked for it"

"Well I guess I did"

"Let's get cleaned up"

After getting cleaned up and got ready for the day, they got to Ichiraku on time to meet with their former sensei. Iruka saw them coming

"Hey guys!"

"Hey~~!" Naruto said and Kakashi caught the hyperness of his voice, and how Sasuke was in a very tired mood and sorta limping to the seat. Kakashi was confused at first but then got it

"Heh…so Naruto I see that you were Seme last night"

Sasuke looked at him shocked, Sasuke blushed deeply

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me"

"D-damn you for catching everything" Sasuke mumbled and Iruka grinned

"It seems very unlike you to let Naruto be seme, Sasuke-Kun" Iruka said

"W-well he tricked me"

"But he ended up wanting more" Naruto said and Sasuke's blush deepened

"Shut it dobe"

Kakashi smirked as Naruto was happily talking to Iruka about how it was like to be seme and Sasuke sat next to Kakashi

"Are you ever going to let him be seme again?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know"

"hmm?"

"Well it did make him happy"

"Heh….I had the same reaction"

After lunch Sasuke and Naruto left for home and Kakashi smirked

"What is it Kakashi?" Iruka asked and Kakashi held a video in his hands called 'Naruto's first Seme night' and Iruka blushed reading the title and smacked Kakashi on the head

"Oww Irukaaaa!"

"Pervert"

"What? You took away Icha Icha from me and—"

"Doesn't give you the right to video tape your former students having sex!"

"…well you want to see it?"

"…sure"

**I still like the ending where Kakashi made a pervert in Iruka~ XD  
This and many other stories (7ish) I am posting are requests I did for people on DeviantART and have them posted on my DA account**


End file.
